Akashi Dibawa Ke Mantri Sunat
by Raja Alay II
Summary: UPDATED LAST CHAPTER! Kiseki no Sedai perhatian banget sama Kaptennya. Cinta banget sama Kaptennya. Saking cinta dan perhatiannya, sang Kapten yang ketauan belom disunat aja sampe dibawa ke mantri sunat. Gimana ceritanya? Cekibrot. Warning: OOC dosis tinggi. Galak!Kuroko, Pasrah!Akashi.
1. Chapter 1

"Pegangin, dong!"

"Ini udah dipegangin!"

"Awas, Pak, guntingnya nyasar!"

"Kraus"

"Makanya pegangin yang kenceng-ssu!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BABEEEEHHHHHHH TOLONGIN! SAKHEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"~"

Seketika Akashi diam, tidak meraung-raung OOC lagi. Ah, Kuroko memang anak yang tangkas dan juga pemberani.

Akashi Dibawa Ke Mantri Sunat by Raja Alay

KnB © Bapak Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Friendship, Humu. Eh, Humor maksudnya.

Pairing: Saya lagi main ke AkaKuro, bos. Sekali doang. Tapi ini bukan romance. Gak ada pacar-pacaran :v

Warn: Based on modificated true story. GAJELAZ. GARING. KRIUK. KRIUK. POSSIBLE TYPOS. OOC BANGET SUMPAH. FANSNYA AKASHI KALO GAK SUKA AKASHINYA GUA APA-APAIN JANGAN MAMPIR. SUMPAH GUA BECANDA WOY *digunting.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME DON'T WORRY BE HAPPY

Akashi hanya bisa menikmati angin berhembus kencang, mendengarkan desahan lelah seseorang yang terdengar mirip suara kebo main tarik tambang dengan pasrah. Matanya tertutup kardigan berwarna kuning yang bau minyak Cimande dan keringat kodok abis narik becak. Kayaknya abis ini Akashi harus operasi ganti idung. Dia juga tidak bisa bergerak karena tangan dan kakinya yang diikat kencang dengan kabel powerbank dan kabel mouse dan dililit dengan lakban. Kepalanya berada dipangkuan seseorang. Penyanderaan yang sangat kekinian dan berteknologi tinggi.

"Waktu gue kelas 3 SD, kan gue disunat. Masa ada anak kecil yang anunya kepotong. Ih, kasian banget, deh"

"Kepotong-ssu?"

"Iya"

"Kraus"

Ingin bertukar dengan Bokushi pun tidak sanggup karena Bokushi sendiri takut mendengar cerita horror yang sejak tadi diperbincangkan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sebelumnya berbagai cerita horor itu sempat terhenti, namun seorang titisan Charly Setia Band dan Alam Bah Dukun memulainya lagi. Pikiran jernih dan akal sehat Oreshi pun hanya bisa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika hal itu memang akan terjadi padanya.

Akashi bingung pada dirinya dan Bokushi. Baca creepypasta aja ngakak. Ke Pantai Utara aja bareng Midorima, pake baju ijo lagi. Nonton film SAW 1-7 aja bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran.

Cie yang terus-terusan kepikiran.

Tapi ketika mendengarkan berbagai cerita horror saat seseorang disunat, mereka berdua ketakutan seperti melihat Aomine pake baju maid warna pink cetar dan bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran. Cie yang terus-terusan kepikiran. Sebenarnya Akashi bisa saja meloloskan diri. Tapi dia kesenengan. Soalnya dia lagi tiduran di pahanya Kuroko.

"Kok, bisa? Terus lu gimana-ssu?" Kise semakin kepo dengan cerita Takao.

"AAAHHH~HAAAAHH! AAAKKH!"

"Gue lagi ngantri diluar ruangannya, kan lagi duduk. Sumpah, gue gak kuat dengerin teriakan anak kecil itu. Kedengeran banget sampe ke negara tetangga. Pulang-pulang anunya gak ada"

Akashi langsung sontak meringkuk. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Hari ini sebenarnya hanya reuni biasa Kiseki no Sedai. Momoi tidak bisa datang karena sedang pergi bersama keluarganya ke Desa Terpencil. Setelah 3-on-3 mereka ngeflashback-flashback asoy. Tapi Aomine tiba-tiba merewind masa-masa Kise abis disunat ketika SMP dan jadilah topik itu menyebar menjadi 'Pengalaman Saat Disunat'. Ketika giliran Akashi, ketahuanlah kalau dia belum disunat.

Akhirnya sang otak dari semua ini (Baca: Kuroko) menyuruh Midorima untuk menelpon Takao dengan gerobaknya dan membawa Akashi ke mantri sunat. Dengan wajah aspal baru kering, Kuroko beralasan "Demi kemaslahatan Akashi-kun". Dirasa Aomine yang bertanggung jawab sebagai yang memulai semua ini, maka dialah yang mengendarai gerobak dan membawa mereka semua di belakangnya.

Tidak mudah menculik Akashi seperti ini. Apalagi sampe bikin Emperor Cabe ini ketakutan. Namun, dengan segala fanservice dari Kuroko, semuanya berjalan lancar. Salah satunya ketika Kuroko membaringkan Akashi dipahanya. Sedap. Rancakbana. Raos pisan euy. Ditambah lakban lucky item Midorima hari ini, juga kabel powerbank dan kardigan maut Kise yang semalem abis diurut gegara ketiban galah pas lagi malingin rambutan di rumah tetangga.

"Gak mungkin-nodayo"

"Iya, sih, tapi dia beneran kasian, Shin-chan"

"HAAAAAKH!"

"Terus akhirnya lu disunat apa nggak setelah itu? Kraus"

"Yah, mau nggak mau. Tapi untungnya gue gak kenapa-napa"

Akashi lega sepertinya cerita horor itu akan berakhir.

"Yang disebelah gue"

Namun sepertinya akan berlanjut.

"Kenapa? *kraus*"

"Kena tetanus anjir, ternyata guntingnya udah gak layak pakai. Itu parah banget"

Sementara itu Kuroko melihat jam di hapenya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang.

"AOMINE-KUN. CEPAT" perintah Kuroko yang kesurupan Bokushi.

"BUSET MAU CEPET GIMANA LAGI? UDAH BERAT ADA MURASAKIBARA, MIDORIMA SEGALA, BISA COPOT KAKI GUA!" Aomine yang udah cape dan pegel mampus mulai mengayuh sepeda dengan liar, nakal, brutal, membuat semua orang menjadi gempar seperti Kera Sakti yang menyebabkan kecepatan gerobak itu setara dengan mobil Perari.

"AHO! INI TERLALU NGEBUT-NODAYO!" Midorima pegangan kenceng-kenceng ke pinggiran gerobak.

"AOMINECCHI! AWAAASS!" Kise nangis buaya sambil narikin ujung kolor Aomine yang terekspos dibelakang.

"WOY KISE JANGAN TARIK-TARIK NAPA?" buntelan daki goyang dombret demi mengusir jari-jari Kise dari kolor kembang-kembangnya.

"MINE-CHIN OON~! *Kraus*" Murasakibara makan ciki yang ketelen bungkusnya.

"Emang oon" Kuroko bete.

"WOY! NTAR SEPEDA GUA RUSAK WOY!" Takao nampolin pantatnya Aomine.

"JANGAN TAMPOL-TAMPOL WOY SAKIT!" si empunya pantat menungging jijik agar telapak tangan Takao pergi.

DUT.

Pantat Aomine mengeluarkan asap fogging pembasmi nyamuk DBD alias Demam Berdaki. Mengakibatkan kegosongan dan daki di telapak tangan Takao.

"NJIR TANGAN GUA DIKENTUTIN!" jerit Takao.

"SALAH SENDIRI!"

"HARI INI VIRGO HARUS BERJALAN KEARAH UTARA-NODAYO! BELOK!"

"KITA MAU KE MANTRI SUNAT BUKAN MAU MENCARI KITAB SUCI, MIDORIMA!"

"KERA SAKTI~~ MENJADI PENGAWAL MENCARI KITAB SUCI!"

"DIEM KISE DIEM GAK? GUA CIUM LU PAKE KNALPOT!"

" _Jadi ini yang namanya pasrah…"_

-Akashi Seijuurou, korban penculikan brutal yang dilakukan budak-budaknya. Pendengar setia perdebatan bodoh mereka.

Gerobak itu menuruni turunan yang curam yang mengakibatkan bertambahnya percepatan sehingga kecepatannya naik menjadi 80 km/jam yang mana setara dengan kecepatan ibu-ibu naik matic di gang sempit terus nabrak tukang sol sepatu.

" _Sooool Patu~!"_

-Jingle tukang sol sepatu se-Indonesia

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak semuanya.

"Aaaaa" Kuroko gak bisa teriak. Cuman bisa nyebut 'a' panjang dengan nada datar di kunci B = bek.

Karena bingung, Aomine malah mengayuh pedal semakin kencang, saking cepatnya mereka terbang kocar-kacir gonjang-ganjing pating likur pating pecotot dan…

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

To be continued.

A/N: Raja 4LaY comes back! Wuhuuuu mari kita memulai perkuliahan semester dua dengan bahagia dan penuh semangat coy! /lah. Fic ini tribute to salah satu temen esemveh Raja yang disunatin sama temen-temennya (termasuk Raja sendiri). Walau nggak seheboh Kiseki barusan. Maafkan Raja apabila kurang memuaskan selera humor pembaca. Raja akan terus berusaha buat kamu.

Anyway, Raja sedang tidak berkenan memberikan kata-kata mutiara pada kesempatan ini. /pret

TBC gak nih? RnR yaa…terima kasih semuahnya alepyuh!


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on ADKMS...

"HARI INI VIRGO HARUS BERJALAN KEARAH UTARA-NODAYO! BELOK!"

"KITA MAU KE MANTRI SUNAT BUKAN MAU MENCARI KITAB SUCI, MIDORIMA!"

"KERA SAKTI~~ MENJADI PENGAWAL MENCARI KITAB SUCI!"

"DIEM KISE DIEM GAK? GUA CIUM LU PAKE KNALPOT!"

" _Jadi ini yang namanya pasrah…"_

-Akashi Seijuurou, korban penculikan brutal yang dilakukan budak-budaknya. Pendengar setia perdebatan bodoh mereka.

Gerobak itu menuruni turunan yang curam yang mengakibatkan bertambahnya percepatan sehingga kecepatannya naik menjadi 80 km/jam yang mana setara dengan kecepatan ibu-ibu naik matic di gang sempit terus nabrak tukang sol sepatu.

" _Sooool Patu~!"_

-Jingle tukang sol sepatu se-Indonesia

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak semuanya.

"Aaaaa" Kuroko gak bisa teriak. Cuman bisa nyebut 'a' panjang dengan nada datar di kunci B = bek.

 **Akashi Dibawa Ke Mantri Sunat** by Raja Alay

 **KnB** © Bapak Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Bom Nuklir** © Nasida Ria

Pairing: Semua pairing yang terlihat disini cuman setingkat modus doang kok.

Warn: Based on modificated true story. GAJELAZ. GARING. KRIUK. KRIUK. POSSIBLE TYPOS. OOC BANGET SUMPAH. FANSNYA AKASHI KALO GAK SUKA AKASHINYA GUA APA-APAIN JANGAN MAMPIR. SUMPAH GUA BECANDA WOY *digunting.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME CLICK BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

Karena bingung, Aomine malah mengayuh pedal semakin kencang, saking cepatnya mereka terbang kocar-kacir gonjang-ganjing pating likur pating pecotot. Aomine menabrak jemuran seseorang di kebon rambutan. Sekarang Aomine memakai sarung dan tanktop cabe-cabean warna ijo ngejreng yang bolong di bagian perut. Diduga si cabe-cabean adalah Sundel Bolong. Kise memakai daster gambar Masha and the Bear, Kuroko memakai seragam SMP, Akashi memakai seragam SD, Midorima memakai gamis ibu-ibu qasidahan berwarna merah cetar dan penuh payet, kerudung biru muda seperti di endcard episode entah berapa yang terlihat seperti Kuroko no Ramadan beserta rebananya yang menimbulkan pertanyaan siapa yang menjemur sebuah rebana?

Takao memakai baju koko, sarung coklat bermotif burung nyangkut di tiang listrik dan memegang gebukan kasur, di rambut Murasakibara terdapat beberapa buah rambutan beserta daun, tangkai, dan seorang anak kecil yang sedang memeluk batang pohon.

"Abang! Turunin saya bang!" teriak si bocah sambil melempar biji rambutan yang sudah berselimutkan liur, jigong yang mengandung butiran-butiran nasi, ayam semur, orek tempe dan oncom bekas sarapan ke kepala Aomine dan sialnya mental, masuk ke bajunya dan nyangkut karena ketat.

Itu jigong apa warteg?

"AYAM AYAM AYAM LONCAT KODOK APAAN NJIR APAAN INI!" Aomine meraba-raba punggungnya dan gerobak itu jalannya rada-rada sempoyongan kayak abang-abang abis maen togel mabok oplosan Ceribel.

"Idih, dia latah-ssu"

"Naik sepeda aja remed-nodayo. Gimana pelajaran sekolah?"

"Mine-chin, berenti dulu" Murasakibara mulai keberatan sama batang pohon dan si bocah. Aomine memberhentikan sepedanya dan membuang biji rambutan yang terinfeksi virus kaki gajah lalu Murasakibara menurunkan si bocah.

"Makasih bang" si bocah cium tangan sama Murasakibara. Aomine kembali mengayuh sepeda tersebut setelah itu.

"Shin-chan. Pfft. Mau pentas di Desa Sukra Wetan Kedungdawa, ya?" yang didalem gerobak ngakak ngeliat Midorima dalam mode ibu-ibu qasidahan mode.

 _Langit gelap tertutup asap hitam_

 _Ngengngengngeng (ini suara biola)_

 _Mendadak udara dingin membeku_

 _Sungguh ngeri akibat bom nuklir_

 _HOOO HOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO~~_

Midorima qasidahan.

"Cieilah Mido Rhoma emang debes lah ya! Suaranya mirip bet ama Rhoma Irama"

GEPLAK!

Takao nampol punggungnya Midorima.

"Itu cuman totalitas-nodayo" sang Mido Rhoma menaikkan kacamatanya sampe ke puncak Gunung Merapi. Nggak ada yang berani ngeledek Kuroko yang lagi mode galak dan Akashi. Akashi dalam mode apapun tidak tepat untuk dihina. Kecuali oleh Raja Alay.

Raja Alay dismackdown.

10 menit keheningan terjadi diantara mereka ketika Aomine sedang mengendarai gerobak itu. Akashi dan Kuroko ketiduran. Midorima diem aja. Kise ngelupasin koreng yang ada di lututnya. Murasakibara makan beling. Takao menikmati indahnya alam dan angin yang berhembus alias gabut.

"Aomine" Midorima memecah keheningan yang terlalu hening sampe jangkrik aja pada konser gak kedengeran.

"Apaan-nodayo?" jawabnya ketus. Antara males ditanya dan cape ngegowes. Mending kalo Kise gitu yang nanya. Kan suaranya cempreng-cempreng unyu minta dielus make golok. Ini udah cape, ditanya om-om serak abis minum bensin pula. Kasian Aomine dan petugas SPBU. Jadi ternyata kelangkaan premium itu gara-gara Midorima lagi haus bandel.

"Jangan niruin gue. Ini…dimana-nodayo?"

Seketika Aomine ngerem. Dia celingak-celinguk dan seketika suasana menjadi sunyi senyap lagi ibarat hape disilent tapi gak pake mode getar. Yang bisa dilihat olehnya cuman sawah disekeliling mereka.

"Oiya, ini dimana?" si supir gerobak nurunin satu kakinya ke tanah.

"Daiki, kenapa berenti?" Akashi yang terbangun dari tidurnya mendengar pertanyaan Midorima barusan yang dijawab pertanyaan juga.

Apesnya Akashi. Udah mah ketauan belom disunat, diculik, gak bisa gerak, nyasar lagi. Rasanya pengen banget mereka semua dimutilasi make gunting terus dikiloin. Tapi asalkan kepala stroberinya gak terpisah dari paha Kuroko, dia akan menahan segala hasrat mutilasinya.

Keselnya Aomine. Udah mah nyupirin gerobak isinya berbagai macam spesies dengan segala ukuran dan bentuk, kaki berasa lembek kayak tahu dipejretin, nyasar, dikomentarin lagi sama Akashi. Pengen banget si Aomine nyekokin Akashi pake kuah tumis kangkung campur Vanadol.

"Heh, diem lu cabe. Gara-gara elu belom disunat, sih, jadinya aja nyasar-"

DZINGG!

Gunting melesat disamping pelipis Aomine, tapi guntingnya meleleh yang ditimbulkan efek radiasi bom nuklir dakinya Aomine. Sungguh ngeri akibat bom nuklir.

"Cih. Tapi emang bener, kok! Seinget gua tuh kebon rambutan yang tadi nembus-nembus gangnya mantri sunat!" teriak Aomine nggak mau disalahin sekaligus deg-degan karena gunting itu nyaris ngenain pelipisnya. Thanks to buntelan daki yang sudah menjadi sayap pelindungnya.

"SOTIL BANGET LO-SSU! SOK TAU! MASA IYA HARUSNYA GANG KELUAR-KELUAR DI SAWAH GINI-SSU!" teriak Kise.

"HEH, DIEM LU KANEBO LECEK! EMANG LU SENDIRI TAU?" bentak Aomine kesal.

"NGGAK-SSU" Kise menciut.

"Kraus" Murasakibara ngunyah.

"YEU DASAR BALPIRIK KUNING!" Aomine meper conge ke pundaknya Kise.

"KIMOI-SSU!"

"Udah woy, udah jangan berteman gitu, dong!" lerai Takao.

"BERANTEM!" teriak mereka berdua dengan kompak. Cie.

"Bukannya gue peduli, tapi gue gak mau kalo nyasar. Besok kan sekolah, gimana pulangnya-nodayo?"

Cie Midorima anak rajin.

CRIEK.

Midorima naikin kacamata. Tapi pada kenyataannya jika kita melakukan adegan yang sama dengan Midorima, tidak akan muncul suara tersebut. Telah teruji di Divisi Fisika ADUH, Asosiasi Dukun Unyu Hahahahaha.

"Midorimacchi takut gak bisa pulang-ssu? Yha, Midorimacchi bisa takut" troll Kise.

"Bukannya gue takut-nodayo"

"Mido-chin kan tinggal di Tokyo. Ngapain takut? Apa kabar gue sama Aka-chin kalo sampe nggak bisa pulang *kraus*"

"Gua gak takut-nodayo, tapi—"

"Shintarou. Coba pikirin kata-kata Atsushi barusan"

"Midorima-kun, jangan takut. Kalo kita semua nggak bisa pulang seenggaknya kita barengan"

"Gapapa, Shin-chan. Kan ada aku disini. Kalo kamu takut peluk aja aku~"

"Najis-nodayo"

"Ah, terakhir lu bilang najis ujung-ujungnya elu meluk gua juga"

"Jih"

"Udah, sih lu kalo takut ya takut aja gausah tsundere gitu napa?"

"Kayak baru kenal Midorimacchi kemaren aja-ssu!"

"Iya juga, ya"

Momen pembullian Midorima ini dipersembahkan oleh Raja Alay.

"Ayo cepat jalan, Aomine-kun. Gak peduli gimana caranya harus ketemu" perintah Kuroko.

"Iya, Tetsu. Selaw"

Aomine mulai mengayuh pedal sepeda itu dengan berat. Kakinya berasa kayak ditarik kebo yang gendong karung beras beserta isi-isinya. Tukang urut bakal jadi jutawan pasti setelah fanfic ini selesai.

"Eh, Kise. Elu bete nggak?" Takao bosen. Secara Kise memiliki sifat yang kemungkinan nyambung sama dia dan keliatannya enak buat diajakin bercanda diantara semua anak Kiseki no Sedai. Jadi, dia nyoba ngajak ngobrol Kise.

"Iya, bete banget. Harusnya sekarang lagi dirumah nonton Veera, abis itu Uttaran, Beintehaa, Belahan Jiwa Kahraman sampe malem Efsun dan Bahar-ssu! HUWEEEEEEEEE" Takao malah kesiram hujan lokal.

"Anjir, dia demen nonton India. Betewe gua punya tebak-tebakan" Takao menepuk pundak Kise.

"Apaan, tuh?" Kise juga seneng ternyata ada orang kayak Takao dikala temen-temen segengnya nggak punya selera humor sejak Aomine berubah menjadi apa prok prok prok. Kise menatap Takao dengan antusias dan mata berbinar-binar ibarat lampu sen matic satu parkiran nyala semua.

Lebay.

"Kenapa orang kalo pipis ngeluarinnya air?" tanya Takao. Kise ngeliatin dua awan yang menyatu dilangit sekalian mikirin dua hal. Apa jawaban dari tebak-tebakan Takao dan awan aja bersatu masa hatinya sama si dia nggak.

"Kalo ngeluarin angin namanya kentut-ssu?" jawab Kise seadanya.

"Salah"

"Terus apaan?"

"Kenapa orang kalo pipis ngeluarinnya air karena kalo ngeluarin api namanya naga" Takao pasang muka Yao Ming.

"Hahahah! Bisa aja-ssu!" padahal jawabannya garing.

"Salah. Karena manusia berekskresi dalam bentuk air-nodayo" Midorima nyempil.

"Calon dukun mah beda jawabannya" komentar Aomine.

"Dokter-nodayo. Siapa yang mau jadi dukun?" padahal Oha-Asa itu dukun terselubung.

"Coba gue yang tanya. Kenapa orang kalo pipis ngeluarinnya air?" Akashi akhirnya berkicau. Ea itu Akashi apa burung beo?

"Karena kalo ngeluarin api namanya naga" jawab Kuroko mengulang jawaban Takao.

"Salah"

"Kok, salah-ssu?" protes Kise.

"Lu kayak baru kenal dia aja. Ya, karena Akashi selalu benar"

"Itu juga jawaban yang benar, Daiki. Tapi ada lagi"

"Najong"

"Kenapa orang kalo pipis ngeluarinnya air? Karena kalo ngeluarin duit namanya mesin ATM. Ahahaha" Akashi tertawa dengan garing dan datarnya.

Krik krik krik.

Nenek-nenek nyirih make daon jengkol juga tau kali.

Garing banget jawabannya. Mereka tau, orang kaya mah bercandaannya beda dan jika orang kaya itu Akashi maka selera humornya gak jelas. Mereka mulai ketawa nggak ikhlas daripada gunting berterbangan.

Namun setelah tawa itu…

"Yah, buntu jalannya"

Setelah berhasil keluar dari sawah dan kembali ke pemukiman warga, Aomine berhenti mengayuh pedal karena di depannya berdiri sebuah tembok besar yang bertuliskan berbagai macam graffiti gagal, tanggal jadian beberapa pasangan dan gambar anu seseorang yang lazim digambar pada berbagai jenis tembok. Percaya deh sama gue, inget gak inget pasti lo semua sering ngeliat tembok yang ada gambar anunya.

"Kayak otak lu, Daiki" Akashi makin ngerasa apes dan kesel.

"Yang ngerasa hapenya canggih GPSnya dong tolong!" Aomine frustasi sambil gambar pegawai kecamatan lagi ngurus yang bikin KTP di tembok. Kise yang peka dan sekalian baper ke Aomine langsung buka hapenya yang berlogo apel belatungan dan mengakses GPS.

"Gak ke detect-ssu"

Yah.

"Minta jemput ojek online aja balik ke tempat tadi kita maen?" usul Kuroko.

"Ya, nggak kedetect itu di GPSnya, Kurokocchi" Kise menunjukkan layar hapenya ke Kuroko.

"Gimana dong, terus kita nyasar, nih?"

..

..

..

..

..

..

To be continued.

A/N: Yaelah ancur bet ini, gomenasai *bow 587294 derajat*. Anyway, Raja ingin menyampaikan terima kasih untuk semuanya yang ngefav, follow, terutama review. Buat Rive Eve Akashi, maap Mbak saya nggak mau dua kali disunat. Yah, walau ancur, Raja akan terus berusaha demi kamu. Iya, kamu. Anyway, itu satu-satunya lagu qasidah yang gua inget /yha.

Juga endcard Kuroko no Ramadan itu something, coy. Ngakak gila, anyway ada yang inget itu episode berapa? _If these words annoy you, let me know._

Sebelum diakhiri, Raja yang tampan sekali ini akan menyampaikan quotes yang sempat tertunda.

" _Sampo sachet aja nempel satu sama lain, masa kamu ngga?"_

-Raja Alay

Apa fanfic ini masih layak dilanjutkan? RnR yaa…terima kasih semuahnya alepyuh somat markomat jreng!


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on ADKMS…

"Kenapa orang kalo pipis ngeluarinnya air? Karena kalo ngeluarin duit namanya mesin ATM. Ahahaha" Akashi tertawa dengan garing dan datarnya.

Krik krik krik.

Nenek-nenek nyirih make daon jengkol juga tau kali.

Garing banget jawabannya. Mereka tau, orang kaya mah bercandaannya beda dan jika orang kaya itu Akashi maka selera humornya gak jelas. Mereka mulai ketawa nggak ikhlas daripada gunting berterbangan.

Namun setelah tawa itu…

"Yah, buntu jalannya"

Setelah berhasil keluar dari sawah dan kembali ke pemukiman warga, Aomine berhenti mengayuh pedal karena di depannya berdiri sebuah tembok besar yang bertuliskan berbagai macam graffiti gagal, tanggal jadian beberapa pasangan dan gambar anu seseorang yang lazim digambar pada berbagai jenis tembok.

Percaya deh sama gue, inget gak inget pasti lo semua sering ngeliat tembok yang ada gambar anunya.

"Kayak otak lu, Daiki" Akashi makin ngerasa apes dan kesel.

"Yang ngerasa hapenya canggih GPSnya dong tolong!" Aomine frustasi sambil gambar pegawai kecamatan lagi ngurus yang bikin KTP di tembok. Kise yang peka dan sekalian baper ke Aomine langsung buka hapenya yang berlogo apel belatungan dan mengakses GPS.

"Gak ke detect-ssu"

Yah.

"Minta jemput ojek online aja balik ke tempat tadi kita maen?" usul Kuroko.

"Ya, nggak kedetect itu di GPSnya, Kurokocchi" Kise menunjukkan layar hapenya ke Kuroko.

"Gimana dong, terus kita nyasar, nih?"

Akashi Dibawa Ke Mantri Sunat by Raja Alay

KnB © Bapak Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Guest Star © Pengarangnya

Pairing: Semua pairing yang terlihat disini cuman setingkat modus doang kok.

Warn: Based on modificated true story. **GAJELAZ. GARING. KRIUK. KRIUK. POSSIBLE TYPOS. OOC BANGET SUMPAH**. FANSNYA AKASHI KALO GAK SUKA AKASHINYA GUA APA-APAIN JANGAN MAMPIR. SUMPAH GUA BECANDA WOY *digunting.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME**

"Bakao. Jelas-jelas kita nyasar, masih nanya-nodayo" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Terus sekarang kita gimana, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko bersandar ke ujung gerobak.

"Mine-chin, gua laper. Makanan gua abis" Murasakibara mengobok-obok tasnya. Isi tas Murasakibara pada mabok.

"Daiki, cepat" perintah Akashi.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" TERIAK AOMINE DENGAN FRUSTASI. MEMBUAT SEMUA LAMPU MERAH MENJADI HIJAU SEMUA. ANGKOT-ANGKOT TABRAKAN. BECAK-BECAK TEBALIK. KUSIR DELMAN BERUBAH JADI HARUMA MIURA. SEMUA TOMBOL CAPS LOCK KEPENCET GAK BISA BALIK LAGI.

Oh udah bisa.

"Gimana gua mau mikir coba kalo lu semua pada berisik? Udah tau otak gua pentium 1" Aomine memijat daki yang ada di dahinya dan turun dari jok sepeda.

"Aominecchi, mau kemana-ssu?" mata secoklat air banjir kanal timur itu mengikuti gerak-gerik si pemuda hitam giginya putih yang mencari makan dipinggir kali.

Aomine terlihat menelpon seseorang.

"Mau nelpon doang ngapain harus turun, anjir?" Takao menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas lututnya.

"Aominecchi mulai lapar-ssu"

"HA EL? L DE EM EN? KA ES EN DUND. Y. OK" Aomine nggak pake kartu Eksis. Makanya ngomongnya disingkat.

"Lu nelpon siapa, sih?" tanya Takao.

"Bentar lagi juga sampe"

DUAAARRRR!

Tiba-tiba tembok di depan mereka goyang bebek nungging dan datanglah seseorang yang dipanggil Aomine sebelumnya.

"Ju, lemparin ni gerobak ke gang sebelah" Aomine _like a boss_ nyuruh seseorang itu.

"Lu mau ngasih gua apaan?"

"Bisa diatur dah"

"SHIN-CHAN? Ih suaranya kaya elu coba!" Takao shock tapi lebay sambil nunjuk orang didepannya.

"Heh? Siapa yang lu panggil Shin-chan? Lu nggak tau gua siapa?"

"Nggak. Emang Bapak siapa?"

"GUA HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO DARI ANIME SEBELAAAHHHH!"

TUIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG!

Sang bintang tamu kita yang mana adalah Heiwajima Shizuo melempar gerobak yang berisikan makhluk-makhluk absurd tersebut ke gang sebelah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka. Tanpa terkecuali dengan Akashi.

Tunggu. Sejak kapan Aomine kenal sama Heiwajima Shizuo?

"Sekarang, kita kemana lagi, Aomine-kun?"

"Coba tanya dia-ssu!" Kise menunjuk seorang cewek yang keluar dari salah satu rumah di depan mereka yang mana jaraknya cukup jauh.

Aomine mengayuh pedal dan nggak lama mereka mulai mendekat ke si cewek yang sudah berjalan agak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Mbak!" teriak Aomine.

Si Mbak menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan maksud, 'elo-manggil-gue?'.

"Iya, Mbak"

"Ada apa, Mas?"

' _Njir. Cowok-cowok ganteng kayak begini kenapa naek gerobak terus pak_ _e_ _baju begini?'_ pikir si Mbak sambil melototin Kise dengan daster Masha and the Bearnya. Saking dipelototin Mbaknya, si Bearnya kabur dari daster itu.

"Tuh, temen saya mau nanya. Midorima, buru tanya!"

"Bukan gue-nodayo!" pandangan si Mbak tertuju pada sosok bermabut hijau berkaca nako yang memakai gamis merah cetar, kerudung kuning, dan rebana juga lakban.

' _Ganteng. Sumpah ganteng banget. Gue yakin Aliando ketemu dia langsung minta les privat ketampanan, langsung bayar 6 semester. Tapi selera fashionnya ibu-ibu banget'_

"Kan yang takut nggak bisa pulang kan sampeyan. Ya, sampeyan yang nanya, Cendol" kesel Aomine.

"Maaf, sebenernya ada apa ya, Mas?" si cewek mulai mempertanyakan kewarasan para cogan ini. Walau jelas Raja Alay lebih ganteng dari mereka.

"Mending gue aja yang tanya-ssu!"

"Diem lu, daster! Gua lagi mutusin urat tsunderenya Midorima. Jadi ntar kita nggak usah repot-repot nyulik terus ngebawa dia ke klinik DongBang abis nyunatin Akashi"

Kalo aja ini lapangan basket, Midorima rasanya pengen banget ngeshoot Aomine ke gawang futsal.

Raja Alay sebenernya nggak tega nyamarin nama klinik itu dengan yang barusan. Hontou ni sumimasen, Yunho-san.

"Oh, gitu"

"Ini dimana-nodayo?"

"Di…bumi"

Setelah melewati beberapa detik bersama mereka , si Mbak merasa kalo cogan-cogan ini adalah alien nyamar. Sementara Geng Gerobak Cikicikibumbum Alalabumbum tepok conge berjamaah. Mereka nggak percaya apa yang barusan mereka denger.

"Mbak tau, gak di daerah sini ada mantri sunat? Katanya di daerah sini ada-nodayo" Midorima melirik ke arah Aomine.

' _Gue udah mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dalam dan tenaga luar gue buat mengusir gengsi dan puraido gue. Awas aja sampe si Mbak ini jawab yang aneh-aneh gue shoot langsung ke tiang listrik di depan-nodayo'_

' _Ternyata mereka bukan alien. Tapi cosplayer!'_

' _Midorima serem, njir. Dia mulai lirik-lirik genit ke gue. Masa iya dia nggak tau gue demennya sama Kise'_

"Itu disamping apaan?" si Mbak menengok ke kiri sekaligus memecah perang batin antara dirinya, Aomine dan Midorima. Mereka semua menengok ke arah yang sama kecuali Akashi yang pengelihatannya masih terkontaminasi kardigan mematikan Kise. Ternyata kelemahan Emperor Eye adalah minyak Cimande. Jika Nash Gold yang memiliki Devil's Eye bisa mengalahkan Emperor Eye, apakah ini berarti Devil's Eye mengandung ekstrak minyak Cimande?

Apakah ini kebetulan? Tentu tidak.

Segitu ada plangnya segede bungkus ciki Murasakibara.

" _BENGKEL SUNAT_

 _MELAYANI KHITAN ANAK, DEWASA, GEMUK_

 _PRAKTEK SETIAP HARI LIBUR, HARI BIASA TUTUP"_

Mereka semua kecuali si Mbak bengong cihuy ngeliat plangnya.

"Udah, Mas?" tanya si Mbak.

"Udah, kok. Makasih" kata Aomine sambil ngestandarin sepeda. Si Mbak pergi.

"TURUN LU SEMUA CAPE WOY GUA!" teriak buntelan daki dan keringat.

Satu persatu mereka turun dari gerobak. Akashi digendong sama Kuroko di punggungnya. Pokoknya sampe pas pulang Kuroko tiba-tiba melengkung, kalian tau ini salah siapa.

Salah gue yang nulis fanfic ini.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun"

"Apaan, Kurokocchi?"

"…"

"Tolong kalian pura-pura jadi orang tuanya Akashi-kun. Bilang kalian mau nyunatin dia"

"Kenapa harus sama Kise?" ketularan tsundere dia.

"Soalnya, dia pake baju cewek dan bawelnya cocok jadi ibu-ibu. Oh, atau mau sama Midorima-kun?"

"Gue? Jadi istrinya Aomine? Nggak ada-nodayo"

"Iya, kan Shin-chan setia sama gue"

"Kan, Midorimanya aja gak mau? Lu kayak nggak tau aja gue cinta ama Kise"

Kise baper. Tapi apa boleh buat, bisa jadi Aomine ngomong gitu cuman demi kelancaran rencana nyunatin Akashi. Tapi dia nggak tau Aomine juga barusan kode keras mampus sekeras batu di masukin kulkas jadi es batu.

"Ayah, ayo ketok pintunya" perintah Kuroko.

Tok tok tok.

"Misi" teriak si Pendekar Biru.

WUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHH

Pintu terbuka. Angin bahorok menyeruak keluar dari ruangan tersebut ketika seorang ikemen membuka pintunya. Ganteng tapi mukanya nyolot minta digampar make ban dalem.

"Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa dibantu, Pak?" kata si Ikemen Nyolot.

"Iya, saya mau nyunatin anak saya, nih. Aka-Seijuurou. Sini, Nak" naluri ke-bapakan Aomine muncul. Akashi dengan kepala yang dibuntel maju kedepan.

"Oh, iya silakan masuk" si Ikemen Nyolot mempersilakan mereka masuk dengan ramah walau sebenarnya dia mempertanyakan kewarasan keluarga ini. Apalagi setelah melihat penampakan Akashi. Rasanya keluarga ini melakukan BDSM pada anak dibawah umur.

Mereka semua duduk di kursi panjang samping pintu yang biasa digunakan untuk menunggu giliran disunat setelah Murasakibara menutup pintu. Di depan mereka ada tirai yang tertutup, di dalamnya adalah tempat semua cerita horor itu terjadi.

"Tunggu, ya. Di dalem ada yang lagi sunat juga. Bentar lagi selesai kok-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" belum selesai si Ikemen Nyolot ngomong, terdengar teriakan cetar yang berasal dari balik tirai biru muda tersebut. Rombongan Keluarga Pelangi pasang mode autofokus ke tirai itu.

"Nak, ayo, Nak. Uhh! Anak bapak ganteng! Ayo semangaat!"

"SAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTT! WUAAAAAAAAAAAA! BAPAK BOONG! TADI NGAJAK JALAN-JALAN TAUNYA MALAH KE MANTRI SUNAT! BAPAK JAHAAAATTT! WAAAAAAAAA SAKEEETTTTTTTT!"

"DEK, TOLONG DIEM SEBENTAR YA. KALO NGGAK NANTI YANG KEPOTONG SALAH!"

"GAMAOOOOOOOOO!"

' _Ternyata mereka semua gak bohong'_

 _-Akashi Seijuurou, objek cerita horor yang awalnya percaya gak percaya._

"Eeehh udah selesai, kok, Dek. Anak pinter"

"Pak, ini obatnya. Nanti diminum 3 kali sehari. Oiya, ntar jaitannya lepas sendiri, kok"

"Makasih, ya, Pak Mantri"

"Sama-sama. Cepet sembuh ya, dek!"

Si Anak itu dan Bapaknya keluar dari tirai tersebut. Si Anak berjalan dengan agak pincang sambil memegangi sarung dan digandeng si Bapak.

Akashi berpikir apakah nantinya dia menjadi seperti itu, atau akan menjadi lebih mengerikan? Kan gak lucu besok di koran dan media elektronik beredar berita _'Anak Satu-satunya Calon Pewaris Akashi Corp Baru Di Khitan Jadinya Aja Ke Sekolah Megangin Sarung Mulu Kacian Deh Lo'_ atau _'Anak Satu-satunya Calon Pewaris Akashi Corp Salah Di Khitan'_. Akashi belum pernah merasa setakut ini.

"Gimana, lo berani gak?" bisik Aomine.

"Berani gak berani, dia harus tetap disunat, Aomine-kun. Akashi-kun. Ayo, lu harus berani" Kuroko memberikan fanservice kepada Akashi berupa genggaman tangan mungil dengan kulit secerah senter dengan batre AAA.

"Ini perkara gampang, Tetsuya"

"Dek, ayo, dek" si Pak Mantri memanggil Akashi.

"Coba, Bapak, itu anaknya dibuka dulu buntelan kepalanya" kata si Ikemen Nyolot yang ternyata adalah Asisten sekaligus anak dari si Pak Mantri.

Akhirnya mata Akashi bisa menghirup udara segar dan kembali melihat dunia.

"Ayo, tiduran di situ" Akashi digandeng si Ikemen Nyolot menuju tempat tidur.

"Bapaknya, atau mungkin Ibunya juga boleh temenin adeknya disini. Apa neneknya?" kata Pak Mantri sambil memasang sarung tangan dan membersihkan gunting.

Hari ini Emperor Gunting akan Digunting. Kitakore.

"Nenek?" Murasakibara tidak merasakan kehadiran nenek-nenek disekitarnya.

"Iya, itu ibu yang pake baju merah itu neneknya, kan?" Pak Mantri melirik ke arah Midorima.

"APAAN GUA BUKAN NENEKNYA DIA-NODAYO!"

Midorima langsung protes. Dia gak sudi punya cucu macem Akashi.

"Mamah, gak boleh gitu-ssu!" Kise narik-narik bajunya Midorima dengan manis manja.

"DIA JUGA BUKAN ANAK GUA-NODAYO!" Midorima ngegeplak mukanya Kise.

"Hidoi-ssu"

"Sayang, kamu gak boleh gitu. Ryouta itu anak kita satu-satunya" Takao sok kebapakan.

"Jijik lu-nodayo" Midorima pundung dipojokan sambil menghitung kromosom didalam telur-telur cicak yang berserakan.

"Abang Tetsuya. Bisa temenin disini gak?" Akashi ngedip OOC ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko jijik jijik tapi malu malu mau gitu.

"Akashi serem juga kalo lagi ketakutan. Kise, eh, Mamah. Sini, Mah" Aomine berjalan ke arah Akashi bermaksud menemani 'anaknya' bersama Kuroko dan Kise. Kise baper dipanggil Mamah.

"Aka-chin, ganbatte!" teriak Murasakibara dengan gak niatnya.

Si Ikemen Nyolot menutup tirai.

"Dek, celananya dibuka dulu ya..." si Ikemen mencoba untuk memegang resleting celana SD Akashi, tapi malah ditepis oleh sang empunyaa celana.

"NGGAK!" teriak Akashi.

"Dek, kalo gak mulai ntar gak selesai-selesai. Kasian itu nenek kamu, kakek kamu, om kamu nungguin diluar. Yah?" bujuk Pak Mantri.

"Aka—Seijuurou-kun. Abang disini. Kamu gak boleh takut" Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan intens. Kuroko memiliki potensi menjadi seme. Percaya gak percaya, keberanian Akashi pun terbangun.

Ea.

"Sakitnya cuman sedikit kok, cuman sebentar" percaya atau nggak ini adalah kebohongan terbesar yang diucapkan pelaku khitan diseluruh jagat raya.

Akashi gak bisa biarin puraidonya hancur begitu saja di depan mantan anggotanya. Bisa-bisa gak ada lagi yang takut sama dia. Bokushi maupun Oreshi gak ada yang mau menghadapi penampakan gunting dan alat-alat keperluan khitan lainnya, namun dia memberanikan diri.

Akashi dag dig dug duar.

"Yuk, saya buka celananya" si Ikemen Nyolot membuka resleting celana Akashi. Hawa dingin yang entah berasal dari mana menusuk kulitnya dan semakin membuatnya merinding disko.

Lalu…

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Tubikontinyu

A/N: Raja ingin sekali banting laptop setelah membaca chapter ini. Emang gak ada humornya karena pengen fokus di cerita. Anyway fic ini akan berakhir di 1 chapter lagi. Yaaaayyyy tunggu chapter depan ya! Makasih banyak buat yang ngereview, fav sama follow. Raja chayank qamu celalu~

Minna sumimasen deshita! Raja belom bisa bales review kalian yang kemaren. Tapi nanti Raja akan membalasnya dengan PM suatu saat atau di chapter selanjutnya.

Makasih banyak buat Rive Eve Akashi yang mengingatkan Raja akan chapter ini. Maapkan Raja jika kurang memuaskan tapi Raja janji akan membawa kesegaran di chapter terakhir besok! Yaaay!

Anyway kemaren ada yang gak mau disebut namanya nanyain akun FB gua. Sumpah deh, nama FB gua susah diketik :v gua sering berkeliaran di beberapa grup besar yaoi. Apalagi kalo ada postingan AoKise, MidoTaka atau sebaliknya dan SouMako. Semoga beruntung ya. Ngehehe.

Sebelum ditutup mari kita luangkan waktu sejenak untuk merenungkan kata bijak dari sang Raja ini,

" _Diam adalah emas. Berisik adalah embak. Sekarang kita tau apa alasan wanita itu bawel"_

\- Raja Alay. Abis ini bonyok digebukin cewek-cewek sekampung.

Apa fanfic ini masih layak dilanjutkan? RnR yaa…terima kasih semuahnya alepyuh somat markomat jreng!


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on ADKMS…

"Aka—Seijuurou-kun. Abang disini. Kamu gak boleh takut" Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan intens. Kuroko memiliki potensi menjadi seme. Percaya gak percaya, keberanian Akashi pun terbangun.

Ea.

"Sakitnya cuman sedikit kok, cuman sebentar" percaya atau nggak ini adalah kebohongan terbesar yang diucapkan pelaku khitan diseluruh jagat raya.

Akashi gak bisa biarin puraidonya hancur begitu saja di depan mantan anggotanya. Bisa-bisa gak ada lagi yang takut sama dia. Bokushi maupun Oreshi gak ada yang mau menghadapi penampakan gunting dan alat-alat keperluan khitan lainnya, namun dia memberanikan diri.

Akashi dag dig dug duar.

"Yuk, saya buka celananya" si Ikemen Nyolot membuka resleting celana Akashi. Hawa dingin yang entah berasal dari mana menusuk kulitnya dan semakin membuatnya merinding disko.

Akashi Dibawa Ke Mantri Sunat by Raja Alay

KnB © Bapak Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Guest Star © Pengarangnya

Pairing: Semua pairing yang terlihat disini cuman setingkat modus doang kok.

Warn: **Based on modificated true story. GAJELAZ. GARING. KRIUK. KRIUK. POSSIBLE TYPOS. OOC BANGET SUMPAH. FANSNYA AKASHI KALO GAK SUKA AKASHINYA GUA APA-APAIN JANGAN MAMPIR. SUMPAH GUA BECANDA WOY *digunting.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME. WAGAHAY WA DARK FLAME MASTER.**

Lalu si Ikemen Nyolot menarik celana Akashi sehingga wow, dia tidak memakai celana! Amazing! Tiba-tiba keluarlah sinar menyilaukan yang _kira-kira mabushii_ dan seketika membutakan siapapun yang melihat anunya Akashi.

"KYAAAAAA~ANUNYA SILAU BANGET-SSU!" Kise langsung berlindung dibalik punggung Aomine yang bau keringet badak abis narik becak. Seketika bulu hidung Kise jadi kinclong mirip hasil pomade.

"DIA NYIMPEN _JEMPOL_ DIBALIK CELANA!" mata Aomine berubah menjadi sharingan.

"Makanya, sebelum itu Bapak sama Ibu pake kacamata 4D dulu supaya tidak terkontaminasi sinar Ultraman dari anunya anak Bapak sama Ibu" ujar Pak Mantri sembari memakai sarung tangan lateks khas dokter.

"SINAR ULTRAVIOLET-SSU!"

"EH, YANG MANTRI IBU APA SAYA?"

"DIMANA-MANA SINAR ITU ULTRAVIOLET BUKAN ULTRAMAN-SSU!"

"SUDAH-SUDAH JANGAN BERTEMAN!"

"BERANTEM!"

DUAGH!

Aomine seketika di- _one punch_ oleh Kise dan Pak Mantri.

"Hooo. Kecil" ujar Kuroko sambil mengamati benda kecil dihadapannya. Semua pandangan langsung tertuju ke si kepala es batu cilik.

"Tetsu?"

"Kuro—Tetsucchi?"

"Tetsuya..."

..

..

..

"Apa yang kecil?" Murasakibara yang semula duduk, menghampiri 'yang disebut-sebut kecil' oleh Kuroko. Lalu, ditunjuklah 'benda kecil' oleh Kuroko yang mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Murasakibara dengan tampang _tenshi_.

 _Ini loh yang kecil._

"Heee...imutnya. Ikutan liat Aka-chin disunat, ya" Murasakibara mendekatkan pandangannya ke 'benda kecil'. Akashi hari ini beneran di _sekuhara_ sama semua mantan anggotanya. Segitu dendamnyakah mereka sampai-sampai melampiaskan dendamnya tersebut ke anunya yang tidak bersalah?

Tolong, mas. Anunya Akashi gak salah, yang salah Akashinya yang nganu.

"Oi, Shin-chan" Takao colek-colek centil ke bahu Midorima. Berasa sabun.

"Apa-nodayo?" jawab Midorima dengan ketus. Dia lelah dengan semua kegilaan ini. Dia benar-benar mengutuk Mbah Masaomi yang saking sibuknya kerja sampai tidak memerhatikan 'masa depan' sang anak. Seandainya Mbah Masaomi lebih perhatian, hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Atau setidaknya Akashi bisa lebih cerdik lagi menutupi aibnya yang belum disunat. Midorima galau. Midorima kesal. Apalagi sekarang ia harus memakai gamis merah cetar yang berhias payet berwarna kuning-kuning butek ke-Kisean, membentuk motif Pikachu pake kostum Sapiderman.

"Nggak ikutan liat yang kecil?" goda Takao.

"Gak perlu-nodayo. Siapa yang peduli sama anunya Akashi"

" _Gue nggak tau_ _yang_ _kecil itu anunya Akashi"_

-Takao Kazunari, suara kalbunya hanya terdengar oleh gebukan kasur dan rebananya Midorima.

"Loh, emang yang kecil-pfft! Shin-chan, udah pernah liat, ya? Hahahahahahahaha" Takao ngakak sambil kipas-kipas menggunakan buku doujinshi MidoAka.

"Dari mana lu dapetin buku ini-nodayo!?"

Sementara itu di TKP...

"Sekarang dipakein obat baalnya dulu ya, dek"

Akashi masih merasa memiliki kesempatan kabur sebelum Pak Mantri mengoleskan obat baalnya. Bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya kalau cepat menyerah, dia kan absolut. Walau keabsolutannya dan guntingnya seketika hilang begitu saja saat dihadapkan dengan Mantri Sunat. Namun, tahukah engkau wahai Akashi Seijuurou? Khitan alias sunat itu baik untuk dirimu dan masa depanmu. Walau seandainya engkau akan berakhir bersama adik yang berambut biru muda itu, atau mungkin nenek yang berambut hijau itu, atau juga dengan Raja nan Tampan ini kamu tetap harus disunat.

"ADUH!" Akashi menjerit alay saat Pak Mantri sedang mencari kapas.

"Kenapa, Dek?"

"Pengen...pengen pipiiis" mata sok dibelo-beloin mirip cabe-cabean pake softlens, suara sok dicemprengin padahal suaranya udah cempreng.

Kesambet apa Akashi tiba-tiba tingkahnya sok imut. Aomine pengen muntah sambel liatnya.

"Kamar mandinya di samping" si Ikemen Nyolot tersenyum kurang ajar sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu disebrangnya.

Ketika Akashi turun dari tempat tidur, dia mengambil handphone di saku celananya yang tergeletak di kolong tempat tidur dan diam-diam membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Lalu dia sms bapaknya.

 _Abah,aqu diculiq ke mantri cunat cama emen-emen aqu. Jemput aqu dicini. Curuh ajja abank warned diblkg rumah ngelacak alamat dari ecemec inich. Aqu tacuuuut._

Akashi melempar iPhone 9 miliknya dan mengenai seekor Pokemon yang sedang maen togel. Dia kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. Aomine, Kise, Kuroko dan Murasakibara kembali memeganginya dengan erat.

BRAK!

Suara dobrakan pintu terdengar dari luar pintu tempat praktek Pak Mantri dengan sangat bergema ibarat sound system organ tunggal ketika satu kampung hajatan semua.

"DIMANA ANAK GUE?" rupanya Om Masaomi yang dapet kabar dari sang anak tercinta kalo dia mau disunatin sama teman-teman—mantan budak-budak—nya.

"BAPAAAAKKK!" pekik Akashi yang masih dipegangin teman-teman—mantan budak-budak—nya beserta si Ikemen Nyolot supaya tidak kabur lagi. Pekikan Akashi yang model seperti ini hanya bisa disaksikan sekali dalam seumur hidup.

Kecuali ada yang berani nyunatin dia lagi tahun depan.

"Loh, Bapak siapa?" tanya Kise.

"Gue Bapaknya itu bocah. Kenapa kalian semua berani nyunatin anak gue?" Om Masaomi mencak-mencak depan Kise dengan bonus kuah rasa Om.

"Bapaknya? Trus ini siapa?" Pak Mantri nunjuk Aomine yang lagi garuk-garuk pantat dengan santainya. Dicium lagi.

"Bau ayam goreng apa gue yang laper, yak?" gumam buntelan daki bertanktop ijo sambil mengendus jarinya yang tadi terselip di bagian belakang sebelah dalam celananya.

"Astaga, Mine-chin jorok" Murasakibara gak nafsu ngemil setelah liat pemandangan artistik barusan.

"Bapaknya...juga" Kuroko menjawab pasrah. Rusak sudah rencananya.

"Pak, dengerin Princess, ya. Kalo itu bocah gak disunatin, gimana dengan masa depannya-ssu? Nanti anunya kotor kan bisa kena penyakit. Kalo penyakitan terus anak Bapak jomblo seumur hidup kayak manusia berdaki di sebelah sana-ssu! Mungkin sekilas dia terlihat sawo matang tapi itu daki, Pak. Tetangga saya ada yang kulitnya sawo matang beneran rambutnya ungu ganteng banget, tuh. Kalo manusia itu dakinya numpuk. Bapak mau anaknya dakian?" ceramah Kise.

"Ya, kagaklah!" Om Masaomi melirik Aomine dengan tatapan B3, buluk-bet-bocah.

"Sejak kapan gak disunat bikin orang dakian-nanodayo?" Midorima jedotin pala ke pintu.

"DAKIAN GINI GUE UDAH DISUNAT JANGAN FITNESS LO!" yang dakian marah.

"Fitnah, Aomine-kun. Aqu curiga otakmu juga dakian"

 _Untung Tetsu. Kalo bukan Tetsu udah gue lipet gue masukkin amplop terus dimasukin dropbox. Kali bisa dapet payung cantik._

"Bapak tau berapa umur anak wajib untuk disunat, Pak?" tanya Kise dengan gaya menginterogasi maling sempak.

"7 tahun?"

"Jawabannya salah"

"Lah?"

"Jawabnya ada di ujung langit. Kita kesana dengan seorang anak. Anak yang tangkas dan juga pemberani~ hiiiiii~"

"Dia followernya Tahila*lats, Pak. Maklumin" Aomine bajak efbinya Kise.

"Bapak tuh harus diperhatiin dong anaknya? Masa sih kalah sama Princess Rawa Semut yang unyu unyu bin gahol ini-ssu? Bayangin, Pak..hiks kalo dia kena penyakit Raja Alay..." Kise memulai drama ala sinetron andalannya.

"RAJA SINGA!" teriak Aomine di gendang hidungnya Kise.

"Iya, terus dia mandul. Hiks...Bapak pengen, kan ngegendong cucu dari dia? Hiks...siapa coba Bapak yang tidak ingin menggendong cucu dari anak satu-satunya" Kise nangis bombay sambil narikin celananya Om Masaomi.

"Ada"

"Siapa, Kurokocchi?"

"Bapaknya Aomine-kun"

"Mati aja gue mendingan emang gue sejelek apa, sih sampe segitunya, Gusti!" Aomine joged gaya kalajengking kena step.

"YA, POKOKNYA TERSERAH OM! OM MAU GENDONG CUCU ATAU GENDONG PIKACHU KEK TERSERAH TAPI MASA IYA OM TEGA-SSU? BAPAK MACAM APA, SIH, BAPAK INI? BAPAK JAHAT JAHAT JAHAT AQU GAG RELA AQU GAG RIDHO!" Kise ngeluarin jurus air mata cicaknya sambil mukul-mukul centil dada Om Masaomi.

Sedikit demi sedikit, pintu hati Om Masaomi terbuka.

 _Apa makhluk kuning ini benar?_

"OM DENGER, YAH. KITA KURANG PERHATIAN APA LAGI KE ANAK OM? OM TAU GAK DIA KEMANA-MANA BAWA GUNTING MULU TAPI NGELIAT GUNTING MANTRI SUNAT AJA TAKUT? JALAN SAMA GUNTING, MAKAN SAMA GUNTING, TIDUR SAMA GUNTING, SAMPE BOKER AJA SAMA GUNTING-SSU. KAN, JOMBLO BANGET GAK, SIH OM? DIA SUKA NODONGIN ORANG PAKE GUNTING PADAHAL BEGAL JUGA BUKAN, COPET BUKAN-SSU. TAPI KITA MAH GAK DENDAM SAMA ANAK OM" lalu Kise pindah, menangis di dada Pak Mantri.

 _Apa yang sudah kuperbuat pada anakku..._

Tiba-tiba Om Masaomi terjatuh berlutut dengan efek debu terbang.

 _Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan bisnis Tahu Bulat, sehingga anakku terbengkalai bak Kopaja jurusan Blok M-Manggarai._

Tetes air mata beserta bulir-bulir jeruk asli menetes dari mata Om Masaomi.

"Tapi...maksud Om..."

"CUKSTAW, OM. KELUAR, SEKARANG!" bentak Kise yang lepas dari dada Pak Mantri.

"Tapi...tapi...tapi..."

"KELUAR GAG? SEKARANG! KELUAR!"

Teriakan Kise yang menggelegar seperti gajah ngamuk mampu mendorong Om Masaomi dengan kuat sampai ke pengkolan ojek terjauh. Tenaganya kuat, semburannya kencang. Kise semakin mirip selang.

.

.

Semua cengo.

"Buset dah, Kise. Itu barusan elu? Diajarin siapa lu?" Aomine terkejut.

"Kasamatsu-senpai-ssu" Kise malu-malu monyet.

Mumpung semua lagi ribet ngeliatin Kise, Akashi ingin menjalankan rencana B. Langsung kabur. Akashi mulai menapakkan kakinya ke lantai...

"Mau kemana, Akashi-kun?" dengan kecepatan supir Metromini, Kuroko memegangi kaki Akashi agar tidak kabur.

"Itu-itu..."

"Semuanya, tolong pegangin Akashi-kun! Midorima-kun! Takao-kun! Ayo bantuin sebelum dia mau kabur lagi"

"Jadi daritadi belom disunat?" Takao heboh.

"Belom denger jeritan kesakitan, kan, lo dari tadi? Belom, lah!" Aomine gali conge pake sapu ijuk. Takao menyeret Midorima untuk ikut membantu memegangi Akashi. Takao dan Midorima memegangi pergelangan kaki Akashi. Murasakibara dan Ikemen Nyolot memegangi lutut Akashi. Kise dan Aomine memegangi pergelangan tangan Akashi. Kuroko memegangi leher Akashi.

Si beras merah merasa hina sekali. Berasa mirip sapi mau disembelih.

"Dah, pegangin yang kuat, ya" Pak Mantri mengoleskan obat baal yang terasa begitu dingin-dingin mencekam kurang ajar di anunya Akashi.

Mantrilah makhluk Tuhan, yang tercipta yang paling ngeri. Cuman dia yang bisa, membuatnya terus menjerit.

"AAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ih. Ih. Ih.

"Duh, Akashi! Jangan gerak-gerak dong nanti kalo salah potong gimana?" Aomine kesal melihat tingkah Akashi yang drama banget dan kebanyakan teriak hari ini.

"GUE NGGAK MAU DISUNAT!" Emperor Eye aktif padahal gak berguna disaat seperti ini.

"Telat kali lu ngomong gitu!" balas Aomine yang berteriak pakai urat bakso Pak Min.

"GUE TETEP GAK MAU SAMPE UTTARAN SELESAI TAYANG JUGA GUE TETEP GAK MAU!" Akashi penggemar Uttaran terselubung ternyata.

"UTTARAN MASIH 6 TAHUN LAGI BARU SELESAI-SSU! ELO AKAASH CHATTERJEE, KAN SUAMINYA MEETHI?" Kise pun sama. Tapi semua orang sudah tau.

"Kalo demen India gak usah ngajak-ngajak napa" cibir Aomine.

"Ah, geer banget. Siapa yang ngajakin elu emang? Kraus" Murasakibara mengunyah cikinya.

"Sepik. Dirumah juga nangis cuka lu nonton Anandhi" Takao sebenernya curhat.

"Takao, pegangin kakinya yang bener, dong!" ternyata tangan Takao terlepas saat curhat terselubung barusan untuk menggaruk kepalanya yang kutuan.

"Ini saya sudah pegang gunting, tinggal siap-siap aja" Pak Mantri sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memotong.

"Ini udah dipegangin!"

"Awas, Pak, guntingnya nyasar!"

"Kraus"

"Makanya pegangin yang kenceng-ssu!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BABEEEEHHHHHHH TOLONGIN! SAKHEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"~"

Seketika Akashi diam, tidak meraung-raung OOC lagi. Ah, Kuroko memang anak yang tangkas dan juga pemberani.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Kesucian bibirnya sudah ternoda oleh cabe cempreng yang doyan nonton Uttaran.

"ADOOOH BERISIK LO BELOM JUGA DISUNAT BARU DIPEGANG!"

Akashi yang sebenarnya sudah dalam mode sunyi ala handphone jadul langsung melirik ke adik kecilnya.

Beserta tangan Pak Mantri yang sedang memeluk sang adik.

1..

2..

3..

"JANGAN REBUT KEPERJAKAAN AKU, OM! AKU MASIH SESUCI NAYLA YANG DI SINETRON GEGEES! WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" seketika Akashi kembali histeris disertai dance ala ikan mujaer yang baru dikeluarin dari kolam diiringi musik EDM entah dari mana.

"Siapa juga yang mau ngerebut punya kamu, dek"

"JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG ITU BUKAN STANG MOTOR, OM!"

"Kalo nggak dipegang gimana mau disunat, dek?" goda si Ikemen Nyolot.

"AH BACOT LU! KEK GAK TAKUT AJA LU DULU DISUNAT!" seketika gaya bicara Akashi berubah menjadi seperti Aomine. Tiba-tiba Murasakibara melepas pegangannya dari lutut kiri Akashi dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Murasakibara, mau kemana-nodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Ciki gue abis. Mau ke warung dulu"

"WARUNG? UDAH PEGANGIN LAGI SINI! ABIS INI GUE BELIIN CIKI SAMA BUNGKUS-BUNGKUSNYA-NODAYO!"

"Shintarou, semangat banget"

"NGGAK-NODAYO! GUE CUMAN-CUMAN-CUMAN" Karena sudah sore, Midorima mulai tsun. Udah tsun abis pula alasannya.

"Ah, Shin-chan suka gitu, deh"

"Pak Mantri!" panggil Kuroko.

"Iya, dek?"

"Nagantigi sagayaga bagakagal ngegeagaligihigin pegerhagatigiagannyaga digiaga. Tegerugus Pagak Magantrigi lagangsugung sugunagat degeh, ogokege?"

 _(Nanti saya bakal ngealihin perhatiannya dia. Terus Pak Mantri langsung sunat deh, oke?)_

"Astaga, dek, kamu lahir taun berapa bisa bahasa G?" Pak Mantri sok kaget.

"Tapi Bapak ngerti, kan?"

"Iya..yaudah"

"Akashi-kun, masih inget single Regal Generation?" Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan tatapan yang tajam dan terasa kasar. Sekasar, keset.

"Oiya dong, tentu. Hahaha"

"Akashi-kun, keren banget. Suaranya mirip Afgan nyangkut di gendongan Posyandu"

"Makasih, Tetsuya. Mau denger gue nyanyi lagi?"

"Mau banget. Ayo, coba nyanyi"

"AYO NYANYI-SSU!"

"SARANGHAE AKASHI-OPPA!"

"Takao..."

"AKA-CHIN GANBATTE!"

"GAK! GUE GAK MAU DENGERIN AKASHI NYANYI! GAK! TERAKHIR GUE DENGERIN LU NYANYI KUPING GUE NGELUARIN MINYAK NYONG-NYONG! GAK!"

"Aominecchi, ini buat ngalihin perhatiannya Akashicchi-ssu. Udah biarin aja, ntar minyak nyong-nyongnya ditampung lumayan dijual ke dukun beranak" bisik Kise.

"Oke, silahkan Akashi-kun. Dimulai konsernya, siapa tau bisa balik gabung ke Super Junior"

"Emang dulu dia anggota Super Junior, ya?" Takao si Kepopers bertanya.

"Bukan, sih"

JENGJET! JENGJET! WE! JENGJET! JENGJET! GO!

ZETTAI KIMERU IT'S ALRIGHT!

ATTOUTEKI NA VICTORY, WE GO!

Kuroko menginjak kaki Pak Mantri tanda Akashi siap dipotong.

NEVER EVER! MAKERU WAKE GA NAI!

Pak Mantri bersiap menggunting.

NEVER EVER! PURAIDO NI KAKETE!

JENGJENGJENGJENGJENGJENG

TENENENENENENENENET!

MA-

Cekris

.

.

.

.

"Perbannya, Mas"

.

.

.

"Ini, Pak"

.

.

.

.

"Udah...anak pinter" Pak Mantri mengelus kepala cabe Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut.

Akashi kesakitan, tapi udah ketelen sama konser solonya. Mau teriak juga udah telat.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Nanti obatnya diminum. Adenya nanti pake sarung. Nih, saya kasih sarung. Sekalian oleh-oleh"

"Makasih, Pak Mantri"

"Cepet sembuh, ya!" kata si Ikemen Nyolot.

Momen ini dipersembahkan oleh Sarung Wadimeng.

 _Wadimeng sarung khas Bantargebang~_

 _Wadimeng gak ada coraknya~_

 _Wadimeng sarung biasa aja~_

 _Cuman Wadimeng sarung kita~_

Hayo ngaku yang bacanya sambil nyanyi.

Akashi langsung memakai sarung tersebut dan mencoba berjalan. Namun yang ia rasakan adalah cenat cenut ibarat SM*SH sedang konser disana.

"Aduh, sakit" Akashi hampir terjatuh, namun lengannya ditahan Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun. Tolong bantu Akashi-kun jalan" Kuroko mulai keberatan.

"Kenapa harus gue-nodayo?" antara mager dan gengsi. Itulah Midorima.

"Udah, gak usah kebanyakan nanodayo! Cepetan gue mau pulang!" Aomine udah gak sabar mau pulang masak Ind*omie.

"Kenapa bukan elu aja yang bantuin Akashi jalan?" teriaknya ke Aomine.

"Tetsuya, sini aja jangan kemana-mana. Bantu gue jalan" pinta Akashi dengan sok imut.

Kuroko mengangkat lengan kiri Akashi untuk dilingkarkan ke lehernya demi membanting—membantu Akashi yang baru disunat _fresh from the oven._ Mereka semua berjalan keluar menuju gerobak ulala nan emejing.

"Nggak! Pokoknya gak mau disunat! Wuahaaaa!" seketika pandangan mereka tertuju pada 4 anak SMA antah berantah yang berdiri di depan pagar rumah Pak Mantri. Seekor anak kecil yang digendong ala bridal style oleh pria muda tampan berambut biru gelap dan acak-acakan persis Aomine namun lebih cerah, meronta-ronta tidak ingin disunat.

"Gak akan sakit, kok. Kan ditemenin" laki-laki yang berambut pirang mengelus kepala si anak kecil yang ngambek gak mau disunat. Kemudian, terbesit pikiran iseng Bokushi.

"Santai saja, karena disunat itu rasanya EMEEEEJIIINGGGG~~! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" teriak seekor makhluk berambut gondrong, kayak 8 kalinya Murasakibara dengan alay dan dramatisnya sambil nari balet. Daripada mirip ballerina, dia lebih mirip motor Ninja muter-muter kena puting beliung.

"Duh, Gusti. Kenapa sore-sore begini ada Kuntilanak. Hiii" Aomine bergidik melihat makhluk alay tersebut dan duduk di jok sepeda.

"Tetsuya, tolong bawa gue ke bocah yang mau disunat itu" perintah Akashi ke Kuroko yang sedang membantunya berjalan pasca disunat.

"Mau ngapain?"

"Mau menyemangati anak kecil itu" perasaan Kuroko gak enak. Tapi mau gak mau, dia nurutin Akashi buat nyamperin anak kecil berambut pink itu.

"Dek, mau disunat ya? Khuhuhuhuhu" daripada seorang psikopat, Akashi lebih terdengar seperti Nenek Gayung. Si anak kecil dan tiga temannya melihat Akashi dengan aneh tapi agak horror juga.

"Anda siapa, ya?" tanya si lelaki tampan yang menggendong si bocah.

"Tak kasih tau aja, gue baru disunat. Tau gak? Itu di dalem disunatnya make gergaji mesin. Nih, gue aja sampe gak bisa jalan. Ahahahahahahahaha! Kuy, Tetsuya. Pulang" Kuroko langsung membawa Akashi masuk ke dalam gerobak, yang lain sudah menunggu di sana.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" si anak kecil yang barusan menangis lebih keras yang bisa membuat telinga pendengarnya menjadi sebesar Teater Keong Mas.

Setelah itu akhirnya mereka semua kembali ke lapangan tempat mereka bertemu sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Di jalan, semuanya tertidur lelap karena lelah dengan segala hal yang terjadi pada hari itu. Pupus sudah keinginan Kuroko untuk mengarak-arak Akashi keliling Teikou dengan sisingaan dan debus.

" _Anda belum beruntung"_

 _-_ \- Gelas Prutang.

Kecuali Aomine, yang masih menjadi kusir.

"Stasiun akhir, Stasiun Kampung Bandan. Penumpang turun, perhatikan celah peron. Periksa barang bawaan anda, jangan sampai tertinggal di rangkaian kereta. Terima kasih sudah menggunakan layanan jasa angkutan Aomine Line Jabodetabek" sesampainya di lapangan, Aomine membangunkan yang lain ala suara mbak-mbak di kereta.

"Eh, udah sampe-ssu?" Kise ngelap iler.

"Ini dimana-nodayo?" Midorima grepe-grepe nyari kacamata.

"Mine-chin? Udah sampe?" Murasakibara mabok Mumugi.

"Udah..." Aomine nyawanya nggak lebih banyak dari seprapatnya sebutir pasir.

"Akashi-kun. Selamat ya, udah di sunat. Semoga cepet sembuh" Kuroko bangun dengan riang.

"Makasih, Kuroko" Akashi lelah lahir batin.

NGUENGNGUENGNGUENGNGUENG~JEGJEGJEGJEGJEGJEG

Sebuah helikopter bergambar ayam jago selfie mendarat di depan warteg seberang lapangan. Tiba-tiba muncul tangan robot dari jendela helikopter dan mencomot Akashi layaknya gorengan yang terbungkus kertas ujian, memasukkan Akashi ke helikopter dan terbang ke Kyoto.

Setelah beberapa _milisecond_ mereka menatap langit senja yang kosong, tidak percaya yang barusan mereka lihat, mereka sadar kalau mereka juga harus pulang.

"Aomine, bisa anterin Shin-chan sama gue gak? Gue udah nggak berdaya mau narik gerobak" Takao seketika tepar padahal dia nggak ngapa-ngapain dari tadi.

"Bodo amat gue mau pulang" Aomine ngesot meninggalkan lapangan.

"Dah~" Kise melambaikan tangan ke Aomine yang sudah bergerak beberapa meter dengan perasaan senang. Pasalnya hari itu dia berhasil jadi istri Aomine seperdelapan hari.

"Sampe jumpa kapan-kapan" Takao mulai menggenjot pedal sepedanya menuju rumah Midorima.

Semua orang kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing dengan perasaan lelah dan tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa lagi selain berlibur ke pulau kapuk.

~OMAKE~

Setahun kemudian...

Tim Rakuzan sedang disibukkan oleh pertandingan basket di televisi. Karena mantan manajer mereka Higuchi Shouta akan bermain bersama senpai-senpai dari sekolah lain yang baru selesai ospek dan tergabung di Tim STRKY. Mereka akan melawan tim dari Amerika tim Jabberwock.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di depan televisi, kecuali Akashi yang baru keluar dari toilet dan melewati mereka.

"Sei-chan, sudah dimulai, tuh!" Mibuchi memanggil Akashi karena pertandingan akan dimulai.

"Iya" Akashi memfokuskan pandangannya ke televisi tingkat sharingan.

"Wah, ada Higu-san juga!" ceritanya Hayama sok-sok kaget gitu.

"Dan di sisi lain lapangan, Tim Jabberwock!" teriak komentator di televisi. Dizoomlah penampakan para pemain Tim Jabberwock.

Eh...

Tunggu...

"Gue berasa kenal sama yang pake jersey nomer 4" Akashi memencet-mencet layar televisi tepat di 0,000004 cm dari hidung si jersey nomer 4.

"Loh, emangnya siapa, Sei-chan?"

Akashi kembali mengingat di mana dia pernah melihat wajah seperti itu. Rambut pirang agak gondrong. Bibir monyong yang bukan Nijimura. Tampang nyolot minta digampar pake pintu kulkas.

Eh.

Astaga.

Yah.

Oh.

Itu si Ikemen Nyolot anaknya Pak Mantri yang dengan mesumnya bukain celana gue pas mau disunat.

~KELAR~

Akhirnya setelah berjuta-juta tahun lamanya jadi juga ini. Yah, walau pun masih garing...tapi saya yakin kok ini...memang..garing. Gomenasai!

Nash Gold anak mantri sunat...iyain aja biar cepet.

Baydewey makasih buat Riven, semua readers dan reviewers yang kesabarannya dewa sekali. Azekazek. Joss. Tapi salah satu kutipan dari Om Raditya Dika menyadarkan saya dari buntunya ide di otak saya. Terima kasih, Om. Maaf reviewnya belom kebales semua, maaf yaa.

Oh, iya. Makasih juga buat fine udah mau jadi cameo. Wataru yang sabar, ya dikatain kuntilanak sama Aomine. Makanya botakin tuh pala biar disangka tuyul.

Sepertinya saya bakal hiatus buat waktu yang agak lama. Padahal karya saya baru dikit, tapi keadaan memaksa. Yah, gak ada yang nyariin juga.

Sampai jumpa di fic ancur Raja berikutnya, rakyat-rakyatku yang 4lAy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WOY, GANJELAN PINTU ANGKOT! SINI LOE!"

"Maksudnya gue-nodayo?"

"Bukan lo, Shin-chan..."

"Gue gak ngomong apa-apa-nodayo"

"Lah...terus tadi?"

"Tadi lo manggil gue ganjelan pintu angkot, kan? Maksudnya apa-nodayo?"

"ELO SIAPA CHUYY?"


End file.
